


Dlaczego, Red

by Leprehau



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Hdhdhudjdudjeu, Injustice, Murder, Other, Red is a bitch, fucking comedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprehau/pseuds/Leprehau
Summary: Uśmiechał się.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dlaczego, Red

Otaczali Go, tworząc wokół niego przeklęty okręg ze znajomych ciał. Jego przyjaciele - wśród których jeden był mordercą. Brutalem.  
Jak możecie mnie podejrzewać, cisnęło mu się na usta. Dlaczego?  
Lecz zanim zdążył wydobyć z siebie pisk, wrota do piekła otworzyły się, i jego ciało zostało wyssane w przestrzeń kosmiczną.  
Szarpiąc się o dech, z opuchniętymi z mrozu powiekami, zobaczył go. Stał zza szklana szyba. Uśmiechał się.  
"Dlaczego, red" zapytałby, gdyby nie to, że zginął w przeciągu paru sekund.


End file.
